


The Perfect Spot

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	The Perfect Spot

**The Perfect Spot**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@comcast.net)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 4

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Xander walked on the street towards the outskirts of town. He heard the distinctive rumble of a Honda Superhawk coming from behind him. He stopped walking and looked up at the sky. Dark, thick clouds had gathered, blocking out even the tiniest ray of sunlight.   
  


The Hawk stopped just long enough for him to climb on the street bike. He wrapped a loose arm around the driver's waist and pressed his cheek to the leather clad back. He closed his eyes and sighed as the motorcycle jumped forward, racing out of town.   
  


 _You'd think I'd be used to this by now_ , Xander thought, automatically shifting his weight to lean into a sharp curve. Depression slid over him, along with resignation. He couldn't stop the upcoming storm, he could only deal with it the best way he knew how.   
  


The bike came to a stop and Xander lifted his head to look around. The area was flat and desolate. Empty. At one point it was probably the site of a home, or possibly a store. Now, it was a track of hard dirt, strewn with rocks, broken bottles and other trash. No other buildings or homes were within view.   
  


It was perfect.   
  


But Xander knew it would be.   
  


Xander climbed off the Hawk after the motor was shut down. Others would say that, without the purr of the motorcycle's engine, the area was silent. But to Xander, the area was screamingly loud. The electricity gathering in the air crackled. The hot gusts of wind that had whipped the storm together whistled past his ears. The rumble of thunder from high in the sky sounded like the pounding of tribal drums.   
  


"This one came up too bloody fast."   
  


Xander turned to the peroxide blonde straddling the bike. "You say that every time, Spike."   
  


"Well, it's true," Spike raised his sunglasses-covered eyes to the dark sky, "I haven't even had a chance to stash our gear."   
  


"Better do that." Xander took the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Spike, then he pulled both his shirts over his head.   
  


"How long?" Spike accepted the shirts and shoved them in the bag at his side. He adjusted the strap of the leather satchel more comfortably across his chest.   
  


Xander looked up at the sky. "A couple of hours," he rubbed the large, black thundercloud tattoo on center of his chest, "maybe more."   
  


"Right." Spike started the bike's engine.   
  


Xander sighed, removed his sunglasses and handed them to Spike. Despite the darkness caused by the storm clouds, Xander squinted as if it were bright and sunny.   
  


"I'll come get you after the storm," Spike said out of habit, tucking the wraparound sunglasses in his inner duster pocket.   
  


"I know you will." Xander's tone was not one of tenderness or thankfulness. It indicated a statement of fact.   
  


Spike nodded once, revved the engine, and rode away. Xander let his gaze wander around the area, making sure he was truly alone. When he was satisfied no one else was there, he lay down on the hard, dirt-packed ground and shut his eyes.   
  


Thirty seconds later, the first bit of lightning cracked the sky, and the electric bolt raced to earth...   
  


...and hit Xander in the center of his chest.   
  
  
  


**End**

 

 


End file.
